Awakening Of The Dead
by InuKag4everbabe
Summary: 'How could the government do this' She wondered, her eyes not once leaving the paper, 'How could the government let those things lurk around freely, and not tell us! Why didn't they eliminate the threat? Knowing it would hurt the world's population greatly' Sometimes questions aren't meant to be answered, for the sake of others, but at what cost? Horror, Mystery, Romance,Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 Chapter 1

This story is a success with the help of Haxutani

Prologue

I don't own Naruto

The fog seemed to cling to the ground more than usual that day. Although, who couldn't blame the low-lying clouds? Inside a raggedy-looking safe house that was barely standing, a small group of survivors were dealing with the ever-increasing pressure and drama lately... and someone had finally snapped.

**"YOU STUPID BITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM, WE COULD'VE SAVED HIM BUT YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE!"** a masculine voice hollered, sounding quite stressed at everything that had happened so far...

"Kiba if we would've tried to save him we would've all died." The blond replied, his voice strained from all the yelling he had done earlier today.

The shaggy looking brunette shook his head in disagreement, "Bullshit Naruto! Admit it you just didn't want to save him, because Sakura was about to be killed!" Pointing at the pinkette as to make his point, Kiba just stood there looking at the ground, his body shaking in anger.

It was quiet in the old cabin except for Hinata's sobbing, Naruto opened his mouth to say something in response to what the brunette had assumed, but closed his mouth shut knowing he was right. But after a while of awkward silence, the cerulean eyed boy finally found his voice.

"You're right; I didn't save him because Sakura was in trouble, so I did save her instead of him." He admitted, his spikey blond hair covering his eyes.

Anger started to flood into the shaggy haired boys system, his sharp teeth clenched together tightly.

"That boy did not deserve to fucking die, he was no older than 8! Why would you even sacrifice a child's life to save someone who gives two shits about you?"

With that statement, it sounded as if the cabin began to creak with fear. Or perhaps, it was just the wind crying out for them to stop along with the whimpering Hinata in the corner. Sakura felt as if she were about to cry also, Their arguing only got more intense by the moment, and it only made them more susceptible for someone.. Or rather, something..., to find out their location...

"You two are only making yourselves look dumb by arguing over that kid, so what? He's dead; we can no longer change that." Sasuke said bluntly, with Ino nodding in the background.

As if he hadn't said a thing the two loud mouths exchanged some words with one another that is until a certain Hyuga interrupted…

"S-stop fighting, you guys..." Hinata whimpered, looking at her friends arguing. She hated seeing them fight... When things like this were happening, they all had to stick together because if one little slip up happened, then they were all bound to die. Feeling something wet on her hand she looked down to see Kiba's puppy Akamaru nuzzling his nose against Hinata's petite hand, trying his best to make her feel better. Even though the humans were fighting, the dog had more sense...

Everyone, hearing the girl's whimpers, looked over to her small, shaking frame. The quiet sobs that could be heard from her mouth made Akamaru whimper softly.

"W-we shouldn't be f-fighting like this, we're all best f-friends right? S-so we shouldn't be arguing, think about how N-neji, Tenten, and Sh-shino would feel if they were alive…" she confessed,

At this, Sakura yelled at the girl. "Yeah, if! They're not here now, so why does it even matter?!"

"Sakura!" Kiba barked, glaring at her. How could she say something like that, without even thinking twice, and to her best friend at that?

"How can you say something like that?! Say you're sorry to Hinata!" Sakura tightened her hands into fists, glaring at him.

"Kiba, you're not my dad, and you never will be! Don't tell me what to fuckin' do! She needs to be talked to like that; I'm not going to hold my tongue for her, she needs a taste of reality!"

"Sakura, you're under as much pressure as we are! Stop acting so high and mighty all the time and we might actually get somewhere!" Ino scoffed, sending hateful daggers at the pinkette. She had enough of their arguing...

"Shut up, Ino-pig! Maybe if you'd help instead of filing your fingernails then we'd probably have everyone still here! But noooo~, we just had to get your Prada bag before a zombie infected it!" the pinkette snapped, their eyes locking together as they insulted each other.

Ino pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at Sakura, her blonde hair fixed into a perfect ponytail.

"Don't be pointing fingers at me, forehead! Always blaming other people instead of taking responsibility for your OWN actions, that's why we lost the other three! And that bag is worth waaaaaay more than your ass!" And to make her point, the platinum blond hugged her purse to her body tightly.

Sakura drew her hand back, ready to punch the blonde. She KNEW from the start that this blonde bimbo would be too much to handle for the group of survivors, especially when Neji... she couldn't think straight! So she let it rip. Accidently into the cerulean eyed boys face.

While all of this was happening the Hyuga began to hear something from the punch Sakura delivered looking up at the sound of a crunch, hands flying over her mouth. Sakura gasped, drawing her hand back and holding it near her chest. She hadn't meant to hit Naruto! Everything just happened so fast, she didn't even notice that he had tried to keep her back. "Oh my god, Naruto!"

Ino, however, didn't even notice the chivalrous act that Naruto had just done. All she knew was that Sakura just tried to punch her. "What the hell!?" She stood up, eyes blazing as she stomped up to Sakura.

"Did you seriously, like, just try to punch me?!" Ino hollered, letting her 'bottled up anger' release and getting in Sakura's face. Sakura's look of shock quickly turned into one of rage.

"Yeah, I did!" The two continued to throw insults back and forth, Hinata switching her view on Naruto wiping his bloody nose behind the arguing two girls.

Hinata began to shake more. Why was she just sitting there, watching her friends fight and argue? She should be going in between the two girls, shoving them apart and yelling at them to stop the insanity... What was holding her back from resolving the conflict? It couldn't have been the complete shock of everything... she was sure she had gotten over that before they entered the Safe House. But still... was it a possibility... that deep down inside, she didn't even care?

Her train of thought was cut off by the unmistakable sound of breaking wood, a scream escaping from her mouth when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Everyone's attention, no matter how tense it was, everything and everyone's attention was directed to the struggling girl.

"H-help me! G-guys!" Hinata cried as Akamaru began growling at the arms as they pulled at Hinata's small frame.

Everyone sprang into action as the pale-eyed girl's body began to disappear from view, her arms flailing about as Naruto and Sakura grabbed one arm each, Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke holding onto the other two so they wouldn't fall back.

Don't worry Hinata, we got you!" Naruto reassured, looking at her with worried eyes. He had already lost Neji and the others... he couldn't lose Hinata, too! She was too close to him!

"D-don't let me go!" Hinata was practically sobbing by now, feeling the fingers of the menacing arms dig into her sides. The tear fell from her eyes as the pain became absolutely unbearable. It felt like a million daggers were being thrown at her mercilessly, but she couldn't lose her grip...! She had to stay strong! For her friends... for Naruto...! The arms couldn't stand its prey not giving up...! It wanted to eat its food, savor it until the very last bite...! An irritated moan left the arms' owner's mouth as it pulled with great strength at Hinata, making another scream leave her mouth. The pain... it burned. It was just too much. The weak, crying girl looked into Naruto's blue orbs, sniffling. "I-I'm sorry..."

**Andddd scene! This is amazing; I couldn't have done it without my real life bestie Haxutani! But anyways look for the second chapter well first? **


	2. Chapter 2

Book1 Chapter 1

With the help of Haxutani :D

All About Us

I don't own anything not High school of the Dead

One sided SasuHina NaruHina NaruSaku KibaIno SasuSaku InoSai

_Few weeks ago…_

Bright, reassuring sunlight peeked through the windows at Konohagakure highschool, where a familiar group of students were steadily working on their chemistry project... Well, not really 'all' of them... Ino, a young and slightly self-centered blonde, was busy applying her make-up instead of making the Aqua Requiem that her assignment listed for her to do.

Neji, a pretty arrogant and mature guy who was the oldest of two of his younger siblings was too busy spying on what his cousin was doing with a certain blond haired fool.

Hinata, the shy, timid girl, was busy reading out the instructions to her partner, the ever-amazing Naruto. Every time she heard him make a sound of acknowledgement, her heart couldn't help but speed up just a tad. It was days like this that made the young girl wish she could be of more help... Than with just helping him with school work, and such.

The mature male couldn't see what Hinata even saw in the blonde... He was loud, obnoxious, and kind of... stupid. If the girl's father even heard of his daughter crushing on some doofus, he would surely freak. But when his little cousin made him actually sit down and actually talk to the guy, he was intrigued. Naruto was still loud, and dumb to him, but he was a pretty down to earth kind of guy, and was very gentle with Hinata, which was very suprising for Neji everyone knew that Naruto was really loud, and could be a major jerk at times, but not with Hinata. And that was all it took for the blond to get on the Hyuga males good side.

Naruto looked up at Ino putting her powder on her face, smiling into her compact mirror at her progress. "Ino, you could help us you know..."

"Oh I know," Ino smiled, making a kissy-face at her reflection. "But I'm busy right now, Naruto dear."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Would you just stop focusing on yourself and at least write down the results for once?"

Ino gave him a cold look, shutting her mirror with one hand before crossing her legs over one another. "Not like it's going to matter if I do anything." She murmured to herself.

Hinata gave Ino a small smile. "I-It'd help you pass the class..."

Sighing the platinum blond grabbed her designer pencil and paper and taking notes on the results...

…

"What is the capital of Nigeria?"

"Abuja!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pinkette, who was answering all the questions the teacher threw at her instead of letting other people answer, but that meant the teacher would be too busy to call on any other students. So he had to thank her there, but she could be so annoying at times.

So when she answered another question, he grabbed the end of her skirt and pulled her down, a little squeal left her lips in embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke!" seeing the onyx eyed boy shrug his shoulders at her before looking out the window; Sakura began to blush, cutely.

"Geesh Sasuke at least apologize for pulling at her skirt like that!" Tenten scolded, looking at the emotionless boy with anger, with Shino nodding in the background.

"Ehehe what color was her panties?" Kiba whispered in Sasuke's ear, seeing the Uchiha blush a bit the shaggy looking brunette began asking numerous amounts of questions.

"Get out of my face dog breath." Was the only answer he got from the emotionless male, hearing the insult the brunette opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention staff and students. We are going under a level 3 lockdown. Please lock your door and windows and get into a safe area. I repeat, we are goin-" the announcer was interrupted by the sounds of glass, and doors breaking.

"You heard her! Now go to the other side of the classroom!" The teacher ordered,

…

The class became confused about what the sounds were on the intercom, worry on their face.

When a terrified screams sounded along with very distraught moans, Hinata began shaking…The unmistakable sound of flesh ripping apart made Ino draw her focus away from herself, as the screams died down until the sound of crunching was heard.

A soft static sound filled the room as everyone only continued to stare at the PA system. Finally, someone said something.

"W-what was that...?" Ino quietly whispered.

No one answered as another sound was heard. The moans from before, they sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and realization,

"It can't be...," he muttered to himself.

Banging was heard on the other side of the door, more screams of terror following afterwards. The teacher walked towards the door, her curiosity getting the better of them.

"S-someone open the door! PLEASE!" a voice cried out, panicking and hitting harder on the door. The teacher hurried over to the door, grabbing the doorknob and starting to turn it.

Naruto stood up from his seat in a rush, yelling at the teacher, "Don't touch the door!" The teacher didn't listen, opening the door and letting the disheveled student in the room before closing it hurriedly.

The moans that sounded like the ones from the PA system filled the hallways, the occasional shriek of fright coming from there too. The student was panting softly as the teacher touched their shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Zombies..." the student whimpered, looking up at the teacher. "T-they're everywhere..! They just came out of nowhere and busted in through the gates..!"

"Z-zombies?" Hinata stuttered, shaking slightly at the mention of the word. She thought that they only existed in horror movies... The random kid nodded her head, shaking like a leaf. Naruto cursed under his breath, clenching his fists.

How was this happening? Everything that morning was perfectly fine on their way to school! Everyone was talking and driving and such...Why was this happening now?!

"How'd they get into the school?" Ino asked, her trimmed eyebrows arched with worry. She knew in the future she would regret it for the worry lines...

"Didn't you hear them? They busted through the fuckin' gates!" Naruto informed.

"Don't get sassy with me-

"Does it really matter how they got in?" Neji interrupted the two. "What we need to focus on is how to get out of here alive." Hearing no one disagree, the mature male took everyone's silence as agreement. Banging was heard on the door once again, making everyone jump in surprise.

Moans of the undead sounded from the other side of the door, sounding hungrier by the minute. Hinata began to shake more, whimpering in fear. Was she dreaming? Was this all a nightmare? Could the undead really be on the other side of the door?

"Everyone, get something to fight with!" Naruto whispered loudly, hopping over the seats and heading towards a supply closet.

Everyone began screaming in terror, rushing to the back of the class and grabbing what they could. Some used staplers, some used other things.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata yelled out from behind Neji, who now held a broken broom stick in his hands.

The blond hyperactive boy ignored his friend yelling at him, he was too busy searching for a weapon that he didn't notice the doors were about to break down, the student looked around the room worriedly, foolishly sitting near the door. All they were doing was coming in late for school, and they got surrounded by the undead not 10 steps into the courtyard!

The girl began to shake when the door made a creak. "Oh my god, no...!" She whimpered, scooting away from the door.

While she focused all of her attention on the door, it automatically grew quiet.

Much too quiet for her liking...

Cautiously, she moved closer to the door, reaching out for the knob... Until that is the cerulean eyed boy grabbed her hand as quick as a cheetah.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" **he yelled at her, pulling her hand out of his tight grasp the girl looked up at him with fear in her eyes, hyperventilating.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I thought that they were go-"

The girl was interrupted by the door crashing onto the ground mere inches away from her, shrieking at the sight that was standing there.

Something that was a myth, a moneymaker for directors but here it was standing in front of her.

Zombies.

Their eyes were surrounded with dark rings, one of them actually having an eye dangling out of its socket... Blood covered their mouths, the scent of rotten flesh and blood filling the air as they set their sights on the girl. The hands... they reached out, decaying and rotten and snatched the girl into their clutches, her screaming all the while as they dragged her out of the room.

Her screams echoed throughout the hallway, Naruto staring at where she was until he gripped the broken broomstick tightly in his hand, running out of the classroom after her.

They were everywhere. The hallway was drenched with blood trails and dead bodies...

The scent of the dead made Naruto's nose want to commit suicide, but he had to move on and find the student whose screams were still in the hallway.

Naruto heard another one of her screams, heading off in that direction.

…

Sasuke continued to glare at the door as the moans and groans of the undead were heard along with the banging on the door. He knew from the beginning of the school day that something terrible was bound to happen.

"Sasuke think of something!" Sakura frowned at the black-eyed boy, as he sat there in silence. Sasuke shook his head, thinking regardless of a way to get out of the room. After a minute of thinking, he came to the only conclusion: to spring into action and knock the fuck out of the undead.

"Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, and Shino go grab something to fight with; we're leaving." He ordered, standing up and heading into a supply closet. Sakura gave him a worried look. "Are you crazy, Sasuke, we can't just leave all the students here to die?!"

"No," Sasuke answered, looking at her as the others got up to grab their 'weapons'.

"I'm trying to survive. Now, are you going to get off your ass and fight or die along with everyone else?" he snapped at her, his onyx colored eyes boring into her own emerald ones.

Sakura bit her lip, staring into the Uchiha's eyes. It wasn't really that hard of a choice to make, but then again...

"Fine," she replied, getting off her butt and going over to him, grabbing a pipe. Sasuke chuckled to himself going near the door with his crowbar in hand. "Ready yourselves."

The Uchiha kicks the door down, shoving his crowbar straight into the head of the first zombie he saw, it made a painful cry before dying.

"Where are we supposed to be going exactly?" Asked Tenten, sidestepping a nearby zombie knocking it upside it's head with a ruler, watching it fall to the ground before smashing her foot into it's head, his brain matter all over her leg and shoes.

"The fuck out of here," was Sasuke's reply as he made a mad dash down the hallway, the zombies becoming well acquainted with his crowbar. Taking that as the best answer they could get, the group of students sprang into action, following after their 'leader' that was long gone by now. Their differences had to be set aside now. All the grudges that they held deep inside them were replaced with fear. Fear of whether or not at that time, they would become a full course dinner for the undead that waltzed and wandered within the hallways. And to be honest, it wasn't in any of their plans to become zombie food today.

"Ugh," Sakura grimaced at the sight of the dead girl's head that she had just smashed into the ground. "I think I'm gonna be sick by the end of today..."

"Shut it!" Sasuke whispered harshly, peering over his shoulder to look at pinkette standing there mouth clamped shut, as her hands clenched the thick metal pipe tightly. Sakura bit her lip, sending a small glare over at him. Who was he to tell her what to do or not? Oh yeah... He was keeping her alive and stuff, he may have been her crush and all, but that didn't mean that he could just talk to her any type of way.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper. Sasuke had to do a double take to make sure that the pinkette had said anything.

"Just- stay quiet, will you?" He said it more like an order than a question, roundhouse kicking a zombie into a wall. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sakura drove her fist into a nearby zombie's gut her beautifully emerald colored eyes now a fiery red.

_'So bossy, yet so hot!' _she couldn't help but think to herself, as she slammed her left leg on an incoming zombie's throat.

After a few minutes of fighting they began to grow tired with every smashed head, every cracked skull, every stabbed chest and detached body part made no difference. Neither did the battle cries, screams of terror, and on occasion the puke. Only more kept coming, seemingly from out of nowhere. There was just too many...

Too many tearing into the flesh of students... Too many singing the song of the dead... Just... Too many. And no matter how much Sasuke wanted to think otherwise, he couldn't ignore the fact: That they were going to die if they didn't get the fuck out of that hell hole.

...

Hinata was frozen in place with fear, shock... Any other emotion that would be suitable in this situation. Where did Naruto run off to? Why wasn't he still in the classroom? Who would lead them...? Her eyes wandered to her cousin stabbing his broken end of a broomstick into a zombie's head, his face fixed with rage, and determination.

The blood splatters that landed on the wall made Hinata's stomach turn. It was so gory, the brain matter that somehow ended up on the end of her broomstick. She couldn't handle it... Before she could turn around and empty the contents of her stomach in secret, a firm grip took hold of her shoulders. She yelped when the stench that had taken place within the entire school was knocking at her senses. Rotten hands: and a low moan. It was all she could comprehend before the sight of blood stained teeth filled her line of sight.

"Hinata! Dammit!" Neji cursed, he couldn't get to her there were just too many of those things that surrounded him, he couldn't even get to her.

"Use your broomstick!" Was all the advice he could give her at this moment.

'_I can't… I just can't kill someone, even if they're dead…' _Hinata thought, clenching her eyelids tightly against each other, waiting for death to bring itself upon her-self.

She waited, and waited, but it never came, opening her eyes she saw Sasuke shoving the zombie away with pure disgust, before turning his back to her.

"Stay behind me, Naruto isn't here to protect you now… So as of now, you're my responsibility." He confirmed bluntly, making Hinata blush, but she nodded nonetheless.

"B-but… Neji?" she whispered out, her breath softly caressing his ear making the Uchiha shudder a bit, but he shrugged it off as he answered her.

"He's fine the rest of the group is taking care of those things along with him… Now come on" Sasuke reassured her, grabbing her wrist ignoring the tingling sensation in his stomach.

"Y-yes…" She agreed, letting him drag her around like a ragdoll.

'_Naruto… Please be okay…'_

...

'_These things are really stupid…'_ Naruto thought, witnessing it first- hand how when he ran past them none of those things tried to attack him, _'Maybe they're blind… But they react to any loud noise' _a light bulb seemed to make its way to the top of his head. Biting his lip softly, Naruto grabbed his cellphone from his pocket, and threw it harshly at the lockers.

It was quiet for a while, and the blonde started to doubt himself until one-by-one the zombies began following the noise, clearing the halls. Naruto had to contain himself from yelling out an 'Alright' so he just let his excitement show when he started dashing down the hallways.

He stopped his search for the girl when he stepped out of the classroom, and tried running after her, but it was too late just as he was about to follow the zombies began feasting on her, muffling her screams as their teeth dug deeply into the girl's throat, Naruto couldn't take such a scene so he ran.

So here he was now, running down the halls to find one person that he prayed was alive.

…

"Lady Tsunade, please stay behind me as I kill those things!" Ordered a boy she didn't even know, the busty blond only flipped a strand of hair out of her face as she walked forward, ignoring the boys pleas as she snatched the IV pole from the boys hands.

"Hn, as if I'll leave my life in your hands… But, thank you for offering, so as of now stand back, and watch a professional…" She said speaking very highly of herself; it was silent for a while in the room, until something came busting through the doors…

Acting on pure instinct, Tsunade jabbed the thing with the IV in its stomach, earning a loud painful grunt, along with a thud.

"Ow… Granny did you really have to do all of that?" asked Naruto, sitting up caressing his stomach.

The busty blonde had to blink a couple of times processing what the heck was going on at the moment, before enveloping the brash blonde into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead, oh I'm so happy you're alive!" She said tears of happiness leaking from her eyes, Naruto face was red, and he couldn't breathe! Her breasts were cutting off his oxygen supply, but he couldn't help but be happy also, she was alive.

'_Now all I have to do is find the others…'_ He thought, getting out of the embrace, even though it was nice and all, they had something to do right now, and it was finding the others, and getting the hell out of there.

"Granny, we have to go, and find the others now!" Naruto ordered, pulling at her wrist.

"Alright, alright stop pulling on me and boy are you coming?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to see the boy shaking in the corner, obviously frightened that zombies were going to come in, and attack them at this given moment.

Swallowing the huge lump in his throat he shook his head, "No, I'm staying… My brother and sister died in here… And so can I" He said confidently.

"You want to become one of them?" Naruto muttered, his eyes widening slightly.

He nodded, "What's the point of running? We're all going to become one of them eventually; I'm just doing the smart thing by choosing death now, because this world is coming to an end anyway. Now go, I don't want you guys to die also."

Tsunade smiled, letting go of Naruto's hand as she stepped in front of the brave boy, and before he could say anything… Her lips on his hushed him, his face rivaled Hinata's when the busty blond brought her lips back from the small kiss.

"You're a brave boy, Toshiro."

"H-how do you… H-how do you know my name?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling with interest.

"A hero should be known before dying, and your name tag." She confessed, Toshiro smiled slightly pushing his glasses up.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled, pulling his Granny out of the room.

'_I hope you'll be able to survive… Tsunade'_ Toshiro thought, as a zombie popped right into the room, after the two had left. '_Because, as of now… My future, my life, my dreams… are gone.'_

….

**Phew! That was a lot.**

**I'm working on the next chapter right now... But, to start you guys all off! Here are the character's stats...**

10-15 below average

20-25 Average

30-35 above average

40+ Perfect

(S/n: If you get confused on the profession part, it means like what they're best in. What they're going to college for basically.)

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki  
**Profession**: Firefighter  
**Gender**: Male

**Age: **17

**Strength**: 35  
**Dexterity**: 40  
**Intelligence**: 10  
**Technical**: 20  
**Will**: 15  
**Charisma**: 40

**Humanity: **65

**Height: **6'0

**Name**: Sakura Haruno  
**Profession**: Doctor  
**Gender**: Female  
**Age: **17

**Strength**: 35  
**Dexterity**: 20  
**Intelligence**: 35  
**Technical**: 10  
**Will**: 20  
**Charisma**: 15

**Humanity **65

**Height: **5'3

**Name**: Sasuke Uchiha  
**Profession**: Samurai  
**Gender**: Male  
**Age: **17

**Strength**: 35  
**Dexterity**: 35  
**Intelligence**: 25  
**Technical**: 40  
**Will**: 30  
**Charisma**: 10

**Humanity: **10

**Height: **6'1

**Name**: Ino Yamanaka  
**Profession**: Beautician

**Gender**: Female  
**Age: **16

**Strength**: 35  
**Dexterity**: 25  
**Intelligence**: 25  
**Technical**: 10  
**Will**: 30  
**Charisma**: 25

**Humanity: **60

**Height: **5'4

**Name**: Kiba Inuzuka  
**Profession**: Police Officer  
**Gender**: Male  
**Age: **17

**Strength**: 35  
**Dexterity**: 40  
**Intelligence**: 15  
**Technical**: 25  
**Will**: 25  
**Charisma**: 30

**Humanity: **65

**Height: **5'10

**Name**: Sai  
**Profession**: Artist  
**Gender**: Male  
**Age: **17

**Strength**: 30  
**Dexterity**: 25  
**Intelligence**: 25  
**Technical**: 30  
**Will**: 30  
**Charisma**: 10

**Humanity: **50

**Height: **5'7

**Name**: Tsunade Senju  
**Profession**: Doctor/Nurse  
**Gender**: Female  
**Age: **56

**Strength**: 40  
**Dexterity**: 25  
**Intelligence**: 40  
**Technical**: 20  
**Will**: 30  
**Charisma**: 35

**Humanity: **75

**Height:** 5'7

**Name**: Hanabi Hyuga  
**Profession**: Undecided  
**Gender**: Female  
**Age: **9

**Strength**: 10  
**Dexterity**: 20  
**Intelligence**: 30  
**Technical**: 10  
**Will**: 30  
**Charisma**: 25

**Humanity: **80

**Height:** 4'8

**Name**: Hinata Hyuga  
**Profession**: Teacher  
**Gender**: Female  
**Age: **16

**Strength**: 15  
**Dexterity**: 35  
**Intelligence**: 30  
**Technical**: 15  
**Will**: 35  
**Charisma**: 35

**Humanity: **85

**Height: **4'11


	3. Chapter 3

Book1 Chpt2

Awakening of the Dead

I don't own Naruto… Sorry:-/

FYI there is no 'official' couples for now… Everything's one-sided. No Yaoi or Yuri… Sorry If I'm not so good with other scenes besides Hinata… I'm starting to learn not to Mary-Sue. So, give me some advice.

Rapid footsteps were heard throughout the bloodied and battered halls of Konoha High, the zombie's moans of pain being ignored by Sasuke, but to a certain Hyuga, she couldn't hide her feelings as well as the Uchiha boy did. Hinata couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips as she ran beside Sasuke. All that filled her sight was death... People she used to call her 'friends' or 'acquaintances' were now those things, and were eating one another. Her stomach turned at the thought, grabbing the Uchiha boy's wrist stopping him from going any further, Hinata clutched her stomach.

"S-Sasuke, can we please s-stop for a second?" she asked, taking deep breaths to calm herself, she was met with silence as the onyx eyed boy took his hand out of her grasp.

"No, unless you want to die." He said with no emotion, Hinata stared at Sasuke, wringing her hands together in worry. She didn't want to die... Not when Naruto was anywhere to be found, but she was starting to get tired, quickly…biting her lip slightly, she fixed her posture and began to start running again, until Sasuke turned around, his emotionless onyx-colored eyes glaring daggers at something behind the Hyuga.

"Why are you following us?" He asked, clearly frustrated.

Hinata heard a gasp behind her and turned around to see none other than one of her good friends Sakura, standing right behind her. Her emerald eyes widening at the shock of being discovered, but as she tried to speak up for herself the Uchiha boy stopped her, waving her off.

"Save your breath, I could care less…" Not wanting to hear her response, Sasuke began walking off, not once looking back.

"Sasuke…" The pinkette muttered, her lips trembling. Did he always have to treat her like crap, even at times like this? These were the times when friends are supposed to stick together, and not let anything get in between them… Does Sasuke even consider Sakura a friend? But, that was Sasuke for you. Always so cold and distant…

Sakura was brought back to reality when she felt Hinata's small hands softly rubbing circles on her back. Comforting her…

'_She really is like a mom…'_

"We have to get going Sakura…" she reminded her, cutting the girl off from her thoughts, she pointed at the zombies that were slowly making their way to where the girls were standing. The pinkette nodded, and grabbed Hinata's hand, practically dragging her as they dashed away from the prying hands of the zombies that noticed the 2 girls chatting with one another.

…

_**PING!**_

"Nice one Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade, kicking a nearby zombie. The blond haired boy smirked to himself, slinging the broken broom over his shoulder.

"Hehe…" He chuckled, his voice filled with pride, and cockiness as he rubbed the back of his head. "I did hit that sucker pretty hard."

A small smile appeared on Tsunade's lips taking in the scene, "Yeah…" She muttered to herself, "You did."

Tilting his head, Naruto's face scrunched up as he tried to hear the words that were coming from the women's lips.

"What was that granny?! I didn't hear ya!" He yelled, oblivious to the nearby zombies. The busty blond sighed, as she heard some of the walkers moans grow louder from the yell. Walking towards Naruto she snatched him up by his collar and dragged him through the crowded halls, violently pushing past the zombies.

"Are you really that stupid?" She said to him throwing him up against a wall, when they found a secluded area.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, flicking him in the forehead. The blond winced at the sudden attack, before rubbing the sore spot.

"Just this once, would you stop yelling?" She asked him, her brown eyes glaring daggers into his own. It was ridiculous! The boy was trying to get them killed, by being his annoying, loud, and obnoxious self.

"But I wasn't…"

"Good! Let's go find the others!" She exclaimed, cutting him off excitedly skipping away.

Naruto followed closely behind, the sounds of their footsteps echoing in the dark hallway.

…

"Neji! Watch out!" Kiba's loud voice ranged through the ears of all the teens, his tone urgent. The said Hyuga turned around, his pale eyes widening when an incoming walker stood centimeters behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around his body, it's warm foul breath hitting his neck.

For once in his life, Neji Hyuga was afraid for his life. He attempted to elbow the walker in the gut to stun it long enough for it to release him and end it's undead life. The walker appeared to be stronger than it looked, and before any of his friends could move, or say anything, the blood thirsty dead creature sunk it's teeth into the Hyuga's neck...

**Oh no! Not looking too good for Neji.**

**Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer, and better... I promise.**

**It's not that good, but I had to get it done for you guys :)!**


End file.
